


Tango For Three

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poetry, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look at them dancing, all quick legs and smooth lines, playful smiles and talking bodies, a dialogue you can’t join to -only look.<br/>OR<br/>Simon caught Isabelle and Raphael dancing tango</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango For Three

You look at them dancing,  
all quick legs and smooth lines,  
playful smiles and talking bodies,  
a dialogue you can’t join to -  
only look.  
His lips are on the crook  
of her neck as they move to the sound of   
the Spanish guitar -  
something you want to learn how to play -  
and he looks so young that  
there’s no air in your lungs from a feeling   
you cannot name.  
Her leg’s on his thigh  
and there’s nothing shy about the way  
he looks at her,  
the way she swings her hips  
and almost attacks him  
with a playful smirk on her red lips,  
about his hands sliding down her waist.  
There’s danger, excitement   
and lust, he transforms  
in the dance, his moves are sensual  
and his eyes shine in the dark.  
You swear she can rip you apart  
with her stare, she knows you’re there,  
watching and unable to say a word.  
They move to the last notes of the song  
and you wonder what you have done  
to deserve them, how the three of you  
get along, how right it feels when the guitar stops  
and they kiss you, mouths warm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a promt for me, hit me up! My blog is stupid-poetry.tumblr.com


End file.
